The Empty Box
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Ini bukan kisah cinta melainkan sebuah kisah ayah dan anak ... yang mengadu nasib dengan kepedihan ekonomi seperti biasa BAD SUMMARY,,,:D


**DISCLAMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate:T**

**Warning: ooc,typo sellu nempel,alur kecepetan,dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di fict saya**

**Dan satu lagi fict ini gk pke summary,,,eheheeehee**

**Uchiha yunaHitssugaya**

**Present:**

**The Empty Box**

Disebuah desa yang indah bernama konoha,ada sebuah toko fotocopy yg kumuh dan tak pantas untuk ditempati,toko itu bernama shappier's fotocopy,memang keadaan toko itu tak sebanding dengan keadaannya,namun nama toko itu sangat berarti bagi Sasuke menatap miris terhadap toko sekaligus rumah ,toko kumuh itu adalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke,duda beranak satu yang ditinggal pergi oleh istri tercintanya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu akibat pendarahan yang sangat hebat saat melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka,karna ketidak adaannya biaya,sasuke harus kehilangan mutiara hidupnya,tapi ia tidak terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan karna ia masih memiliki malaikat kecilnya titipan tuhan dan istrinya yang ia beri nama Uzumaki Menma.

_**UchiyunaHitssu**_

Menma terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang memasukan kertas putih kedalam sebuah mesin fotocopy,lama kelamaan rasa bosan pun menghampirinya.

''mm aku bosan,ngapain yah?".Menma mengalahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tokonya,ia harap bias menemukan sesuatu yang bias menghilangkan bosannya.

''aha''.akhirnya Menma menumukan objek yang menarik perhatiannya ,objek itu adalah sebuah kertas emas yang indah dan sebuah kotak sederhana yang terbuat dari pun mengambil kertas dan kardus itu,setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia inginkan,menma pun pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih sibuk dengan mesin dan kertas putih.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya Menma pun meletakkan kotak kardus dan kertas emasnya,ia duduk didepan kotak plus kardus bawaannya itu,ia melebarkan kertas emasnya dan menaruh kotak kardus diatas kertas emas,dengan telaten tangan munyil itu melipat dan menjadian kertas itu sebagai pelengkap keindahan bagi kotak kardus sederhana beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pekerjaan yang menyembuhkan bosannya telah selesai ,kotak yang tadinya sederhana Menma sulap menjadi kotak yang indah bersinar mengkilat bak emas batangan.

''ihihihi pasti ayah suka dengan kadoku''.pikir Menma,ternyata ia ingin membuat kado untuk ayahnya.

**Sasuke pov **

Hah akhirnya selesai juga,hah keuanganku semakin menipis,aku sudah tak punya apa-apa yang tersisa hanya mesin ini,toko,dan kertas emas pemberian kakek,aku tidak mungkin menjual mesin ini,kalo aku jual mau usaha pake apa aku,kalo aku jual toko,mau tinggal dimana aku,hah~ya sudah aku jual kertas emas itu saja walaupun itu wasiat yang berharga,tapi mau bagaimana lagi,lagian kertas itu cukup mahal,kertas itu juga bisa menanggung kebutuhanku dan menma selama 5 bulan.

**Sasuke pov end**

Sasuke pun menghampiri laci kaca yang ai gunakan untuk menyimpan kertas emasnya itu,betapa terkejutnya ia,saat melihat isi laci kaca bahwa kertas yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

''dimana kertas itu''.sasuke pun mengobrak-abrik tokonya tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil,dia terus mencari kertas itu sampai ada sebuah sura yang mengintruksi kegiatannya.

''ayah~~''.Sasuke pun berbalik menatap sang pemilik suara itu.

''ada apa menma?".

''ini kado untuk ayah~~''.dengan senyum lima jarinya menma menampakkan sebuah kado berbalut kertas emas yang sedang dicari-cari oleh tergesa-gesa sasuke pun mengambil kado itu dan langsung membukanya.

''APA-APAAN KAU MENMA?''.bentak sasuke pada menma.

DEG

Betapa terkejutnya menma saat ia dibentak oleh ayahnya.

''i—tu kado untuk ayah".

''kado? Kau bilang kotak kosong kau BILANG KADO''.dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Sasuke pun menginjak kado buatan menma dengan sadis.

''kau tahu kertas emas ini TAK PANTAS KAU JADIKAN KOTAK KOSONG JELEKMU ITU,kertas ini adalah kertas mahal ,harta kita,dan sekarang KAU MERUSAKNYA''.dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sasuke menatap garang putranya.

''ayah~ itu bukanlah kotak kosong,didalamnya berisikan hembusan-hembusan nafas bekas ciumanku,agar jika ayah membukanya ayah dapat menghirup hembusan-hembusah kasih sayang dariku untuk ayah tapi kenapa ayah menginjaknya,ayah tak sayang padaku ya?''.malaikat kecil itu tak dapat membendung air matanya,ia kesal,ia kecewa,betapa entengnya ayahnya menganggap kotak pemberiannya tak pun berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih diam mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun. Lari,lari,dan lari hanya itu yang ada didalam pikirannya hingga ia tak mempedulikan ada sebuah truk yang melaju cepat mengarah padanya.

**CIIAATTT BRAAKKK**

Terdengar suara tubuh yang dihantam sebuah mesin beroda empat,tes,tes,tes,tetes demi tetes darah pun keluar dari tubuh sang malaikat kecil itu.

_**UchiyunaHitssu**_

''MENMA~~~,MENMA~~ KAU DIMANA …MAAFKAN AYAH SAYANG..".Sasuke terus berlari mencari malaikat kecilnya yang baru saja ia sakiti.

''aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?". Disaat kebingungan menghanpirinya,tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seperti orang yang tertabrak mobil,ia pun penasaran akan suara itu,dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri dimana suara itu berasal,betapa terkejutnya ai saat melihat malaikat kecilnya bersimuhan darah,ia langsung berlari menghanpiri tubuh kecil yang bersimpuhan darah itu dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya.

'' menma,menma sayang bangun jangan tinggalkan ayah nak..".air itu jatuh,air mata yang mahal itu jatuh kepipi sang malaikat,tangan kekar it uterus mengusap darah yang keluar dari tubuh sang malaikat.

''menma,hiks menma".Sasuke terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh putranya,berharap tubuh kecil itu dapat kembali mendekapnya,menciumnya,dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang indah ditelinganya,namun apadaya takdir berkata malaikat sudah terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

''MENMAAAAA''.

**OWARI…**

**#halo minna author yg gaje ini kembali dengan fict oneshoot pertamanya,,..eheeheee minna maaf kalo fictnya tidak enak dibaca,fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah yang ada didalam lembar kerja teman saya waktu smp,nah,dia menceritakan kisah yg ada di lembar kerja tersebut,karna teman saya menceritakan kisah ini kurang jelas karna dia lupa pemirsa,alhasil saya aransemen kembali fict ini,,,dan jadilah fict gaje ini ,,,terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya dan dimohon reviewnyaa…:D**


End file.
